Bittersweet Suprises
by Dougal-Rock-god
Summary: ODD COUPLE ALERT! DON'T FLAME ME! I can't tell you the odd couple, but it is a Vi/?. NOT Gh/Vi. Set after the Buu saga. BEWARE. DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE THAT PAIRING!


Hi.  
  
I had this idea for a 1-shot, so I took some time off my site to do it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
There I sat, in the fancy French restaraunt, with Gohan opposite me. He was in the process of buying the whole menu. I was just sitting there, thinking. I had 2 conflicts going. The battle of me thinking 'How could I cheat with...him?' and the opposite, the pleasure I was getting from it. I sat there playing with my food, with a faint buzzing at the back of my mind. It kept getting louder, until I could hear a word that I couldn't make out, until I felt myself being gently shook.  
  
"Videl, the waiter wants your order." Gohan said, as he let go of me. I looked past the tuxedo-clad Gohan, and to the also tuxedo-clad waiter with a goutee and a towel draped over 1 arm, in the standard waiter fashion.  
  
I took a brief glance at the menu before saying,"Just water please." The waiter nodded, and walked away, as Gohan looked at me confused.  
  
"When we came here, you were starving and couldn't wait to eat, now you just want water?"  
  
"Lost my appetite."I said as i gave him a weak smile. He must have noticed by the look on my face that I had just closed the subject, because he said nomore. He just finished his meal, as I slowly sipped my water. I could tell that he was worried about me, but I didn't want him to be. I didn't deserve his pity, not after my...deception. When we had finished, Gohan took me on a walk along Satan City Promenade, where he asked me what was wrong with me.  
  
"Videl, I know that something is wrong with you, so you know you can tell me, right?" Again, i gave him a weak smile, but I never said anything. Gohan kept on asking me, until eventually, I just snapped.  
  
"GOD GOHAN. CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!?" Gohan's jaw dropped, as I took off, not knowing where I was going. All I was awhere of were the tears that were leaving a trail in the air behind me, until I realised where I had arrived. 'What a coincidence.' I thought, as I stood straight in 'our'...meeting spot.  
  
"Hello Videl." I heard a cheerful voice say. I looked in the direction it came from, and saw...him walk out of the tree's. I had felt myself growing closer to this person ever since our forst touch at the World Martial Art's tournament. After I had been wished back after the Buu Battle, we just clicked together.  
  
I started crying, and sobbing as he moved to me, and pulled me into a warm embrace. I cryed on his shoulder for a couple of minutes, before I calmed down and looked him straight in the eyes. The space between us started to close, until we were in a full-on liplock. I pushed my hands up to his spiky mass of hair, as he lead me to a nearby bush, stripping me on the way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Gohan said as he walked through the door of his house. Chichi came down the stairs, and looked at Gohan's sad face, and frustrated onix eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan?"  
  
"Bad day."  
  
"Tell me what happened NOW! AND WHERE IS VIDEL?"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, AND I DON'T KNOW."Chichi was shocked. This was the first time Gohan had ever snapped at her, and it scared her. She looked at what was in his hand, and saw a bottle of vodka. She was about to yell at him some more, when he cut her off."Where's dad?" She was shocked that the tone of his voice could change so quickly, but answered anyway.  
  
"He said he was going for a walk in the forest."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
How was that? Short, I know, but you'll have to figure it out on your own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye. 


End file.
